Scorpion King
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Ascardum. Kerajaan padang pasir yang dipimpin raja lalim dengan seorang penyihir sebagai basis kekuatannya. Kurogane, seorang pencuri yang membawa benda bertuah kepada Sang Raja justru terjebak oleh pesona Sang Penyihir, Fai D Fluorite. Tanpa tau takdir apa yang menunggu mereka didepan/ my second fic in this fandom/KuroFai/Yaoi/ RnR ya ...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion King

.  
.

Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP saya cuma fans berat KuroFai yang pengen menikahkan mereka.

.  
.

Warning :: yaoi, humu, alur maju mundur, gaje, abal, OOC parah, diksi amburadul, dan kawan-kawannya.

.

Fic tema kerajaan pertama saiaa... nyoba ngambil setting arabian dan padang pasir. Gomen klo jelek. Happy reading, enjoy ~

.  
.

Di jazirah Benua Selatan yang sebagian besar wilayah gurun, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan bernama Ascardum. Sebagai Negeri yang di kelilingi gurun, Ascardum termasuk kerajaan yang sangat subur karena memiliki tiga sumber mata air yang besar. Selain itu kerajaan ini memiliki tata kota yang teratur sebagai warisan dari raja-raja terdahulu, serta bala tentara yang kuat. Kerajaan ini dibentengi oleh tembok-tembok tinggi dengan dua gerbang disisi timur dan barat, yang selalu dijaga ketat selama 24 jam oleh prajurit kerajaan.

Negeri ini ditumbuhi berbagai pepohonan hijau, beragam sayur-mayur, kurma, akasia, palem, zaitun dan jenis buah-buahan gurun lainnya. Didalam ibu kotanya terdapat sebuah istana besar sebagai pusat pemerintahan, Istana Ascardum yang berdiri megah dengan pilar-pilar menjulang dan kubah-kubah besar berlapis emas. Salah satu sumber mata airnya terdapat di dalam istana itu yang merupakan mata air utama yang paling besar. Sementara dua mata air lainnya berada di daerah permukiman penduduk dan dijadikan sumber kehidupan oleh penghuni negeri itu.

Ditengah kesuburan tanah dan sumber air yang melimpah ternyata tidak diimbangi dengan kesejahteraan penduduknya, meski negeri itu subur namun penduduknya hidup dalam penderitaan. Karena negeri itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang lalim dan kejam. Seorang raja yang memungut pajak yang sangat tinggi serta tidak segan merampas harta rakyatnya sendiri. Sebagian besar pajak hanya untuk memperkaya diri sendiri dan tidak digunakan untuk membangun negara. Raja yang begitu tamak dan rakus. Raja Ashura Ou.

Konon Raja Ashura berhasil menduduki tahta bukan karena dia keturunan raja, tapi karena sebuah aturan yang tertanam di Ascardum dimana siapapun yang berhasil membunuh raja maka tahtanya akan berpindah pada pembunuhnya, siapapun dia. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan Raja Ashura dulunya adalah seorang kepala perompak yang ingin merampas harta raja terdahulu dan berhasil membunuhnya, hal itu membuatnya otomatis menduduki tahta dan menguasai Negeri Ascardum. Sejak pertama duduk dalam tahta tertinggi 3 tahun yang lalu, dia mengganti seluruh perangkat negara dan memasukkan para perompak yang menjadi anteknya untuk menduduki berbagai jabatan dalam pemerintahan. Dia memerintah dengan kelaliman dan kekejaman. Memungut pajak yang sangat tinggi serta tidak segan-segan membunuh dan merampas harta rakyat yang tidak sanggup membayar pajak. Ketamakannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, setelah berhasil menduduki tahta tertinggi di Negeri Ascardum dia masih melakukan banyak invansi militer ke negeri lain untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaannya. Dengan cara-cara yang kejam dan kotor.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali rakyat melakukan kudeta karena sudah tidak tahan dengan penderitaan dan kekejaman Raja Ashura. Berkali-kali rakyat melakukan perlawanan dan berusaha menggulingkan kekuasaan Sang raja, namun selalu gagal. Negeri ini juga sering menfapat invansi dari negeri lain, invansi besar-besaran sering dilakukan untuk meruntuhkan kerajaan ini, tapi sia-sia saja. Konon kegagalan demi kegagalan ini bukan hanya di kerenakan Sang Raja memiliki bala tentara yang kuat tetapi karena Sang Raja memiliki penasehat spiritual seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat, Fai D Fluorite.

Santer terdengar dikalangan masyarakat Ascardum dan negeri-negeri sekitarnya. Sang Penyihir yang sering menjadi buah bibir ini memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan dan memprediksi segala hal yang akan terjadi melalui penglihatannya. Ramalannya selalu tepat dan tidak pernah meleset. Raja Ashura mendapatkan Sang Penyihir saat masih menjadi perompak melalui penculikan dan penyanderaan sebuah kapal dari kerajaan seberang.

Melalui Sang Penyihir pulalah Raja Ashura mampu menduduki tahta Ascardum dan menaklukan daerah-daerah di sekitarnya. Memiliki Sang Penyihir menjadikan Raja Ashura sulit dikalahkan, karena setiap invansi dan kudeta yang akan terjadi berhasil di antisipasi melalui penglihatan Sang Penyihir. Intinya, Sang penyihir adalah kunci kekuatan sebenarnya dari Raja Ashura Ou. Hal ini membuat Sang Penyihir sering menjadi target pembunuhan selain dari Sang Raja sendiri.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Siang yang begitu terik, sinar matahari terasa begitu menyengat kulit, angin gurun tidak menebarkan kesejukan justru menebarkan debu dan angin yang panas, mengantarkan hawa menyengat yang tak kasat mata, namun tak menghalangi kegiatan perdagangan di sebuah pasar.

Seorang lelaki bersurai gagak tengah meminum rum nya di sebuah kedai di temani dua orang lainnya. Seorang remaja tanggung dan seorang pemuda tampan. Mata crimsonnya yang tajam beberapa kali melirik ke arah gerbang pasar.

"Apa kau yakin Si Gendut itu akan lewat sini? Sudah siang tapi tanda-tanda kedatangannya belum nampak," tanya seorang lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan. Iris sewarna ambernya mengikuti pandangan Sang Crimson ke arah gerbang.

"Menurut informasi memang begitu, dia ingin menjualnya kepada Sang Raja hari ini. Rumornya, barang itu salah syarat untuk ritualnya bersama Sang Penyihir." Lelaki Crimson bernama Kurogane kembali menyesap rumnya.

"Sabar sebentar, Fuuma-san. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang itu datang. Sambil menunggu sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu." Seorang remaja tanggung datang membawa senampan makanan, sepiring besar daging unta dan roti gandum serta salad buah-buahan.

Fuuma tersenyum. "Kau memang pengertian, Syaoran." Fuuma meraih sepotong besar daging unta yang langsung dimakannya dengan lahap.

Ketiga orang ini adalah Kurogane, Syaoran, dan Fuuma. Kurogane adalah pemimpin mereka, paling tua diantara kedua anggota lainnya, usianya sekitar 27 tahun. Bertubuh tinggi kekar, dengan kulit kecoklatan, iris crimson yang tajam, serta bersurai jet black. Syaoran remaja tanggung anggota termuda kawanan itu, umurnya masih 18 tahun. Pemuda bersurai dark ginger, beriris hazel, berperawakan kecil. Sedangkan Fuuma masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Kurogane, tepatnya sepupu Kurogane. Umurnya tak lebih dari 23 tahun. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan warna iris amber, dan bersurai ebony. Mereka adalah kawanan pencuri dari Negeri Durb, negeri tetangga dari Ascardum. Tiga sekawan ini meski berasal dari Negeri Durb namun mereka tidak lagi menetap disana. Hidup menjadi sekawanan pencuri mengharuskan mereka selalu berpindah tempat untuk menghindari kejaran prajurit atau polisi kerajaan.

Kali ini, tujuan mereka datang ke Ascardum untuk menjual barang hasil curian mereka pada seorang penadah di pasar Ascardum ini. Barang curian dari rombongan arkeolog di Negeri Shams, sebuah benda antik kalau tidak mau dibilang kuno, sebuah lempengan berukir mirip prasasti. Benda yang aneh dan tidak berguna, menurut mereka. Kalau saja benda itu terbuat dari perak, perunggu atau malah emas mungkin mereka bisa menjualnya. Tapi ini hanyalah lempengan batu berukir yang entah apa kegunaannya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa itu benda yang sangat penting, benda bertuah untuk syarat ritual, dan banyak yang mencari barang itu. Buktinya Sang Raja sendiri juga mencarinya dan ingin membelinya dengan harga yang mahal.

"Daripada menjualnya pada Si Gendut itu, kenapa kita tidak langsung menjualnya pada Raja Ashura? Bukankah kita bisa meminta harga yang sangat tinggi? Lebih tinggi dari penadah." Fuuma berbicara dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi roti.

Kurogane berhenti mengunyah dagingnya. "Kadang otakmu pintar juga, Fuuma." Mengambil gelas rumnya dan menyesap isinya, "setelah makan kita langsung ke istana."

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Dua pedang yang disilang menghalangi jalan mereka saat tiba di gerbang Istana Ascardum. Dua penjaga gerbang berbadan kekar menghadang mereka diluar gerbang.

"Berani sekali tikus hina semacam kalian datang kemari. Apa kalian tidak tau ini dimana?" Salah satu prajurit berbadan kekar memandang rendah pada Kurogane.

"Kami tau ini Istana Ascardum. Kami kemari ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Raja Ashura. Biarkan kami masuk dan bertemu dengan Raja." Kurogane menatap sengit kedua penjaga gerbang itu.

"Kalian tidak pantas bertemu Sang Raja yang agung. Kalian hanya sekawanan tikus parit yang akan mengotori istana dengan bau busuk kalian." Salah satu prajurit menyeringai menatap pakaian Kurogane, celana gembung ala aladin yang kusam, dibagian pinggang terlilit kain merah sebagai pengikat, khuf* kulit yang usang, rompi hitam yang tidak dikancingkan menunjukan otot-otot perutnya yang berbuku enam, ghurtah* merah yang menutup kepalanya, menyembunyikan rambut jabriknya yang sewarna arang, Kulit coklat terbakar sinar matahari yang saat ini tengah berkeringat. Sangat kumuh dan jelata. Tidak pantas mereka menemui Sang Raja dengan keadaan kumuh dan kotor seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, keparat?! Kami mungkin cuma tikus tapi kami membawa apa yang Raja cari." Kurogane mengangkat prasasti itu didepan dada hingga penjaga bisa melihatnya. Raut terkejut nampak pada wajah para penjaga. Mereka tau benda apa itu. "Buka pintunya dan biarkan kami lewat! atau kalian akan dipenggal Raja karena mengahalangi tujuannya."

Kedua penjaga itu saling memandang lalu membuka gerbangnya, mengizinkan mereka masuk. Tapi mereka belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan menyuruh seorang prajurit mengawal mereka masuk ke dalam istana.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Fuuma dan Syaoran tak berhenti berdecak saat memasuki istana Ascardum yang megah. Iris emasnya menatap kagum pada arsitektur bangunan ini. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menengok ke segala arah, memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Matanya berkilat berkali-kali saat melihat barang-barang didalam istana itu. Berbagai emas, zircon, giok, dan permata menghias dinding-dindingnya membentuk ukiran atau bunga dan tanaman bersulur, mozaik kristal berwarna-warni menghias setiap pintu dan jendelanya disini kanan kiri koridor, puluhan patung emas dan perak serta hiasan dari perunggu, lantai marmer putih yang nampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, kubah-kubah besar dan tinggi menjulang dilangit-langit, yang dihias oleh lampu-lampu kristal menggantung, serta air mancur dan kolam besar di tengah-tengah Istana.

'Sughooi! Lihat hiasan-hiasan itu, kalau aku berhasil membawa salah satunya aku pasti bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi.' Fuuma menatap tak berkedip pada patung emas penari wanita yang bertabur permata yang dipajang di koridor istana. Insting pencurinya tak dapat dielak, tangannya terasa gatal untuk mencuri salah satu pajangan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di aula istana yang megah, dimana singgasana milik Raja berada. Diatas sana, sebuah singgasana dari batu pualam putih yang dihiasi mozaik kristal warna-warni, duduklah sesosok pria bersurai hitam panjang, perawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih, mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang dihiasi zircon lavender di bagian dada dan di setiap ujung kain jubahnya. Mengenakan sebuah mahkota bertahta Amethyst dan mathapatti* dengan batu permata besar menghias keningnya. Tak salah lagi, dialah Raja Ashura. Pria dengan kisaran umur 30-an itu duduk dengan angkuh diatas singgasana megahnya. Dikelilingi dayang-dayang yang mengipasinya dengan dua kipas besar berwarna emas disisi kiri dan kanannya.

Prajurit yang mengantar Kurogane mendekati singgasana lalu membungkuk hormat. "Salam Wahai Rajaku, mereka memaksa ingin menemui anda bermaksud menawarkan sesuatu yang berharga."

Raja Ashura menatap tanpa minat pada ketiga sekawan lalu mengibaskan tangan meminta para dayang untuk pergi. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tawarkan padaku, jelata? Sampai kalian berani menemuiku secara langsung?" tanya Sang Raja.

Dengan sedikit bungkukan hormat Kurogane maju kedepan singgasana itu, dibawah tangga menuju tahta sang Raja Kurogane mengeluarkan prasastinya. "Saya membawa sesuatu. Saya dengar anda mencari benda ini."

Iris Sang Raja berkilat menunjukkan ketertarikan pada benda yang ada di tangan Kurogane. "Pelayan! Panggil Fai kemari."

Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurogane. "Aku memang sudah lama mencari benda itu, dan sekarang kau datang menawarkannya padaku. Aku tidak tau kau mendapatkan benda itu dari mana, tapi aku tau pasti kau menginginkan harga tinggi untuk benda itu, bukan?"

Seringai tidak bisa disembunyikan dari bibir Kurogane sepertinya dia akan kaya mendadak hari ini. "Saya senang anda bisa paham, Yang Mulia."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa langsung mempercayaimu sebelum Penyihirku mengecek keaslian benda di tanganmu itu, dan aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika benda itu ternyata palsu. Fai, periksa benda itu." Sang Raja menitahkan sesorang yang baru datang bersama seorang pelayan.

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat pada Sang Raja lalu berjalan menuruni singgasana.

Kurogane tidak pernah melihat orang seperti dia, orang itu ... membuat Kurogane terpana. Seseorang dengan rambut emas yang menjuntai menutupi tengkuk jatuh terurai dengan lembut, kulit putih pucatnya yang berkilau dibalut oleh kain sutra biru yang halus, tubuh ramping dengan siluet tajam, bagian atas tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan raveeka* menampakkan kulit perutnya yang begitu putih mulus tak tertutupi helaian kain, pinggul rampingnya yang dilingkari sehelai selendang putih bergerak-gerak menggoda saat dia berjalan, sepasang kaki indah yang memakai harem pants* melangkah ringan dengan langkah yang anggun, tapi diantara semua itu keindahan matanya yang paling menawan, mata sebiru langit tanpa awan, sedalam samudera tanpa riak, berkilau bagai batu shappire, bahkan keindahan matanya mengalahkan mathapatti yang menghiasi keningnya. Sungguh makhluk yang sangat anggun, meski dia bergender laki-laki.

Kurogane tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sang Penyihir bahkan saat makhluk indah itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Kurogane hanya bisa terpana, tangan kanannya yang memegang prasasti terhenti di udara. Kurogane mengerjap ketika sebuah suara menyeretnya ke alam sadar.

"Tuan, biarkan aku memeriksanya." Makhluk indah itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berhias bangle* meminta prasasti di tangan Kurogane dengan seulas senyum manis yang lagi-lagi membuat Kurogane tak berkedip.

"Hn," Kurogane tak tau harus menjawab apa ditengah keterpanaannya pada Si Pirang. Dia menyerahkan prasastinya dengan mata yang masih tak bisa lepas memandangi Si Penyihir.

Sang Penyihir kembali tersenyum, lalu mulai memeriksa prasasti itu. Tangan lentiknya meraba prasasti itu lalu memejamkan kedua shappire indahnya. Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya biru keluar dari prasasti itu, menerbangkan tulisan-tulisan berupa simbol-simbol yang memenuhi udara. Kurogane, Fuuma dan Syaoran terperangah melihatnya. Apa itu? Apakah ini sihir? Belum pernah mereka melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kilat cahaya biru dan huruf-huruf itu menghilang, saat Sang penyihir membuka matanya, senyum kembali menghias wajah manisnya. "Hamba telah memeriksanya dan kesimpulannya ini asli, Yang mulia. Benda ini mengeluarkan energi spiritual yang kuat. Ini memang benar-benar Prasasti Zammuth yang asli."

Sang Raja tersenyum puas diatas singgasananya. Kurogane masih menatap tak percaya pada prasasti di tangan Sang Penyihir. "Prasasti Zammuth?"

"Benar, tuan. Nama benda ini adalah Prasasti Zammuth. Salah satu benda spiritual yang kuat." Tanpa lelah Si penyihir kembali tersenyum mengembalikan benda itu ke tangan Kurogane.

Kurogane menyeringai. "Berarti kami akan mendapat harga yang mahal atas usaha kami ini, bukan begitu Yang Mulia?" Iris crimsonnya menatap Sang Raja diatas singgasananya.

Sang Raja mendecih. "Baiklah, karena benda itu asli akan kuberikan sebuntal koin emas untuk kalian untuk ditukar dengan benda itu."

Fuuma mengerling pada Kurogane mengisyaratkan keberatan. Dan Kurogane mengerti isyarat itu. "Maaf Yang Mulia, bukankah itu harga yang terlalu murah untuk ukuran benda yang langka? Kami mendapatkan benda ini dengan susah payah dan melalui perjuangan panjang. Bagaimana jika tiga buntal koin emas? Karena kami ada tiga orang masing-masing dari kami akan mendapatkan satu buntal. Hamba rasa itu harga yang pantas."

"Kau ingin memerasku, jelata?! Satu buntal atau kupenggal kepala kalian!" Sang raja nampak marah menghentakkan tongkatnya kelantai marmer yang menimbulkan dentingan keras.

Fuuma menatap tajam Sang Raja. "Tiga buntal koin emas tidak akan membuatmu miskin, Yang Mulia. Kau bisa mendapat berpeti-peti emas setiap hari dari pajak rakyat. Mengapa hanya memberi tiga buntal saja begitu berat untukmu? Kau benar-benar orang yang kikir! Menyesal kami datang kemari!"

"Berani kau menghina Raja, tikus kotor! Masih untung aku mau memberi sebuntal koin emas dan tidak memenggal kepala kalian. Tapi kalian malah memerasku. PENGAWAL, TANGKAP DAN PENJARAKAN MEREKA! BUNUH JIKA MEREKA MELAWAN!" Kini Raja Ashura benar-benar murka, berdiri dari singgasana dan menunjuk ke arah tiga sekawan. Seketika para pengawal yang ada di aula besar itu berlari kearah mereka bertiga. Mengacungkan pedang yang siap menghunus kapan saja.

Kurogane, Fuuma, dan Syaoran memasang kuda-kuda, mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan bersiap bertempur melawan prajurit. Sungguh sial hari ini, berniat mendapat untung besar justru buntung yang mereka dapat. Dan lagi mereka harus berhadapat dengan orang nomer satu di Ascardum, dan harus siap mati kapan saja, dobel sial! Mungkin sebuntal koin emas lebih baik daripada menginap di penjara atau lebih buruknya, kepala mereka terpenggal.

Fuuma sudah bertarung dengan salah satu prajurit, dentingan pedang beradu, serang dan tangkis. Fuuma bergerak lincah menghindari hunusan pedang. Menghindari terjangan dari belakang Fuuma berguling di lantai dan menendang perut salah satu prajurit. Syaoran sudah berlari ke koridor dan tengah bertarung dengan beberapa prajurit disana. Sementara Kurogane masih memasang kuda-kuda siap menerima serangan. Tiga prajurit langsung menyerangnya. Mengepung Kurogane dari depan dan samping. Kurogane mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan menangkis serangan dari seorang prajurit didepannya, kaki kanannya menendang perut lawan yang segera mengaduh kesakitan. Kurogane berjongkok ketika sabetan pedang datang dari arah kirinya, lalu menendang kaki lawan sampai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kurogane segera bangkit berdiri, memukul tengkuk prajurit itu dengan gagang pedang sampai pingsan. Masih ada satu prajurit lagi yang siap menghunus pedangnya, Kurogane sigap mencekeram tangan yang memegang pedang itu lalu berputar memelintir tangan Sang pengawal sampai pedangnya terjatuh, diarahkan sikunya yang kekar untuk memukul rahangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Buuk ! Pengawal itu ambruk ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Kurogane melihat keadaan semakin kacau ketika puluhan prajurit datang dari luar, Fuuma dan Syaoran masih bertarung, mereka terkepung. Ini gawat! lawan mereka terlalu banyak.

Kurogane berlari ke tengah aula sebelum crimsonnya menemukan pria pirang dengan ekspresi ketakutan masih berdiri di aula, Sang Penyihir. Seketika itu Kurogane menyeringai, sungguh bodoh membiarkan Sang Penyihir lengah dari pengawalan. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak perlu repot-repot bertarung untuk mendapatkan uang. Kurogane berlari cepat kearah Sang Penyihir yang masih berdiri di aula. Raja Ashura tersentak diatas singgasananya seolah tau rencana Kurogane. "PENGAWAL! LINDUNGI PENYIHIR!" teriaknya.

Tapi terlambat karena Kurogane sampai lebih dulu, seketika merenggut kasar tubuh Fai dari belakang dan menempelkan pedangnya ke leher Sang penyihir. "BERHENTI! ATAU DIA MATI!"

.  
.

TBC

.  
.

*Khuf :: alas kaki/ sepatu dari kulit yang menutup sampai mata kaki.

* Ghurtah :: kain panjang atau kain berbentuk persegi untuk menutup kepala biasanya dililit menyerupai sorban. Atau diikat menggunakan egal (berbentuk lingkaran)

* Mathapatti :: Hiasan kepala yang dipasangkan pada daerah perbatasan rambut dan kening. Berbentuk melengkung mengikuti alur/ bentuk kepala. Biasanya terbuat dari logam, manik-manik, bebatuan, mutiara dsb. Terdapat semacam liontin besar pada tengah-tengah kening (antara 2 alis)

* Raveeka :: atasan/ blouse lengan pendek, berkerah rendah dan panjangnya hanya sebatas bawah dada, bagian perut terbuka. Biasanya dipakai untuk dalaman wanita-wanita india yang memakai saree.

*Harem Pants :: celana mengembung seperti milik aladin.

*Bangles :: gelang tradisional india biasanya terbuat dari emas, perak, kayu, kaca dsb. Dibuat dengan warna-warna solid, ukiran dengan taburan batu, permata, manik-manik. Dipakai dalam jumlah banyak.

.  
.

Semua pengetahuan bersumber dari google jika ada yang tidak sesuai Fay mohon maaf.

.  
.

Hai minna ketemu lagi dengan Fay, setelah kemarin mencoba membuat drabble KuroFai dan ternyata masih mendapat tanggapan , menandakan fandom ini belum sepenuhnya mati. Saya jadi semangat untuk membuat fic KuroFai lagi meski fic nya abal-abal. Sebenarnya saya cukup kesulitan nyari referensi tentang tema arabian dan banting stir ke india. Jadi fic gado-gado antara arabian plus india. Semoga bisa diterima :D Fay cuma pengen melestarikan fic KuroFai yang hampir punah aja, kok :"D

.  
.

Adakah yang berminat ama fic ini? Jika ada tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian biar saya tau.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah mau baca karya abal saya ini :) kesan atau pesan saya tunggu di kotak review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Tapi terlambat karena Kurogane sampai lebih dulu, seketika merenggut kasar tubuh Fai dari belakang dan menempelkan pedangnya ke leher sang penyihir. "BERHENTI! ATAU DIA MATI!"

TRC © CLAMP

Scorpion King © FayRin D Fluorite

Chapter 2

.  
.

"HENTIKAN SERANGAN!"

Aula istana mendadak hening ketika Raja Ashura berteriak. Seluruh pasukan menghentikan serangan pada tiga sekawan, sedangkan puluhan prajurit yang baru datang dari luar hanya bisa mematung ditempat, urung melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka menatap sang raja yang masih berdiri murka didepan singgasana.

Seringai tercetak pada wajah tegas Kurogane saat melihat reaksi sang raja. Lengan kekarnya masih memeluk erat tubuh Fai dari belakang dengan mata pedang yang terarah pada leher si pirang. Fai hanya bisa diam di bawah kungkungan kuat Kurogane, penyihir itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan dirinya ditawan.

"Lepaskan dia, akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau." Raja Ashura melayangkan tatapan dingin pada Kurogane.

Kurogane mendecih. "Kau pikir aku orang bodoh? Kau akan membunuh kami begitu aku melepaskannya, bukan? Tidak ada jaminan bagi kami untuk memegang kata-katamu. Semua orang tau, kau orang yang licik."

"KURANG AJAR!" Ashura berteriak murka. "Cepat lepaskan dia dan akan kuberi kau tiga buntal koin emas seperti yang kau mau. Atau kau mau lebih? akan aku berikan. Aku juga akan menjamin kebebasanmu. Kau dan teman-temanmu akan kulepaskan. Aku berjanji melakukannya asal kau lepaskan penyihirku."

Tawa meremehkan terdengar dari bibir Kurogane mendengar kata-kata sang raja. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan ucapanmu! Lagipula semua itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi bagi kami. Kami sudah mendapatkan sang penyihir, bukankah itu jauh lebih menguntungkan? Seluruh kerajaan menginginkan sang penyihir, menginginkan kekuatan yang ada padanya. Aku bisa menjualnya ke kerajaan lain dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Apalagi jika aku menjualnya kepada musuhmu. Kau pasti hancur tanpa penyihirmu." Kurogane tersenyum miring.

Wajah Ashura mengeras, dia begitu murka mendengar kata-kata Kurogane. Dengan kekuatan lebih dia mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai hingga lantai marmer itu pecah. "Keparat! Jangan menantangku, Tikus! Cepat lepaskan penyihirku atau kupenggal kau!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," tantang Kurogane.

Mata Ashura menyipit, memberi isyarat menyerang. Pengawal dibelakang Kurogane mengangguk menangkap isyarat itu lalu mencoba menyerang Kurogane diam-diam.

Kurogane menyadarinya, dengan sigap menghindar kesamping dan menendang perut pengawal itu sekuat tenaga. Duagh! Membuat pengawal itu tersungkur membentur lantai.

Kurogane menatap sengit pada sang raja. "Jangan bertindak macam-macam atau dia mati! Aku tidak main-main!" Kurogane menekan Ginryuu*nya ke leher Fai menimbulkan luka gores yang cukup lebar, darah segar menetes dari leher putih itu. Fai meringis.

"HENTIKAN!" Raja kembali berteriak. "Jangan lukai penyihirku! Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam lagi. Akan berjanji memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal kau melepaskannya."

"Omong kosong! Kau baru saja berusaha membunuhku, bajingan. Biarkan aku pergi atau kau akan melihatnya menjadi mayat," bentak Kurogane.

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada sang raja, Kurogane merendahkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala Fai. "Ikuti aku dan jangan melawan," bisiknya di telinga Fai.

Fai tidak menjawab hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Pelahan Kurogane berjalan mundur, selangkah demi selangkah menuju koridor dengan Fai yang masih berada dalam tawanannya. Fuuma dan Syaoran mengikuti Kurogane, merapat ke sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya dengan pedang yang masih teracung kedepan, berjaga dari serangan.

Pasukan kerajaan saling mengerling satu sama lain menunggu perintah rajanya. Tapi Raja Ashura hanya bergeming.

"Yang Mulia?" Salah satu pengawal mencoba bertanya, tapi Raja Ashura segera menyela. "Biarkan mereka pergi."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia."

"LAKUKAN SAJA PERINTAHKU!"

Para pengawal hanya bisa mengangguk patuh pada titah sang raja dan membiarkan Kurogane lewat dengan aman.

Kurogane berjalan melewati para prajurit yang berjajar di pintu aula tanpa berniat menyerang. Tak lama akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari aula yang dipenuhi pengawal kerajaan. Puluhan prajurit menghadang mereka di koridor, tapi tertahan setelah melihat raja mengangkat tangan, mencegah pasukannya untuk menyerang.

Ashura mengikuti mereka sampai ke koridor, dia hanya bisa melihat sekumpulan tikus itu mengacaukan istana dan menawan penyihirnya tanpa bertindak. Dia merasa sangat marah, tapi dia tidak bisa menitahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang. Dia tidak mau jika Fai sampai mati. Kekuatan penyihir itu masih dia butuhkan. Biarlah mereka lolos kali ini, tapi dia akan merebut Fai lagi dikemudian hari.

Tiga sekawan itu tiba di ujung koridor, gerbang istana hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sana. Fuuma yang berjalan di sisi Kurogane, sempat mengambil beberapa pajangan emas dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung, termasuk patung penari yang telah dia incar sejak awal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Fuuma?" Kurogane menggeram.

"Mengambil beberapa tidak apa-apa, bukan? Kita tidak mungkin pergi dengan tangan kosong." Fuuma menyeringai sebelum kembali bersiaga dengan pedangnya.

Kurogane tak menanggapi. Dia menyeret penyihir itu berjalan lebih cepat. Memaksa Fai mengikuti langkahnya. "Kita harus secepatnya kabur dari sini."

Kurogane menatap Fai yang hanya diam dalam kungkungannya. Penyihir itu terus mendongak menghindari hunusan pedang di lehernya yang sudah terluka, kedua tangan pucatnya mencekeram tangan besar Kurogane yang mendekap tubuhnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat membawanya?" Fuuma melirik Fai lewat mata ambernya. Semua ini terjadi diluar rencana, sejak awal mereka hanya ingin menjual barang curian, bukan berniat membawa anggota tambahan. Apalagi menawan sang penyihir.

"Dia jaminan hidup kita. Selama dia ada, kita selamat," ujar Kurogane. Crimsonnya bersirobok dengan shappire milik si pirang.

"Syaoran, dimana kau tambatkan kuda-kuda kita?" tanya Kurogane.

"Di bawah pohon kurma didepan gerbang, Kurogane-san."

"Bagus. Kita kabur secepatnya." Dan dengan itu Kurogane memukul tengkuk Fai hingga penyihir itu pingsan.

Kurogane merobek tirai putih yang tergantung di salah satu jendela untuk membungkus tubuh Fai. Terlalu mencolok membiarkan si penyihir seperti ini, akan mengundang perhatian. Dipanggulnya tubuh ramping Fai di atas pundak tegapnya.

"Lari!" perintahnya pada Syaoran dan Fuuma.

Mereka segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu gerbang dan langsung di kejar oleh beberapa prajurit. Tapi langkah kaki para prajurit itu terhenti ketika tiga sekawan dengan cepat memacu kuda-kudanya meninggalkan gerbang istana. Beberapa prajurit yang menghadang terinjak oleh kuda hingga terjungkal ke pasir yang panas. Yang lainnya mundur membiarkan kawanan ini lewat, tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan rekan mereka yang mati terinjak kuda.

Tiga sekawan ini terus memacu tunggangan mereka secepat mungkin menuju gerbang ibu kota, menerbangkan debu yang menyakitkan mata, dan meninggalkan pasukan yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka tanpa bisa mengejar.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ ×X× ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ ×X× ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Kurogane memandangi wajah pingsan Fai yang terkulai di pelukannya. Dengan tangan kiri, didekapnya lebih erat tubuh itu agar tidak jatuh dari kuda. Sedang tangan kanannya memegang tali kekang, berusaha mengendalikan kecepatan. Setelah cukup lama menempuh perjalanan dengan kecepatan maksimal, kini mereka berada di sebuah sabana* diluar wilayah Ascardum. Matahari sudah condong ke ufuk barat, sebentar lagi raksasa langit itu akan kembali ke peraduan.

"Kurogane, kita sudah jauh dari ibu kota, pasukan raja juga tidak mengejar kita. Bisakah kita istirahat? sebentar lagi malam." Fuuma yang berada disisi kanan Kurogane terlihat kelelahan.

Kurogane melirik Fuuma lewat ekor matanya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga merasa lelah menunggang kuda terlalu lama, ditambah lagi harus membawa beban tubuh si penyihir yang tak sadarkan diri. "Baiklah, kita istirahat. Kita cari sumber air dan periksa persediaan makanan."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon akasia di sabana ini. Kurogane turun dari kudanya dan membopong tubuh Fai, lalu dengan hati-hati menyandarkan Fai ke batang pohon itu. Kain putih yang menutup kepala penyihir itu terlepas, menampakan helaian pirang yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dia belum sadar?" Fuuma menatap Fai.

"Aku memang memukulnya terlalu keras tapi seharusnya dia tidak pingsan selama ini." Kurogane menyentuh darah mengering di leher Fai, hasil goresan pedangnya.

"Wajar saja, dia itu penyihir. Pasti fisiknya lemah sekali, dia kan tidak pernah berkelahi," celentuk Fuuma mengambil tempat di sebelah kurogane. Mereka memeriksa perbekalan dan persediaan air.

"Ano, Kurogane-san. Sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita?" Syaoran yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara.

Kurogane meneguk air dalam *qirbah sebelum menjawab. "Negeri Clow. Kita akan aman disana mengingat Clow adalah musuh Ascardum. Selama ini Ascardum tidak berani menginvansi Clow karena Clow juga memiliki penyihir yang kuat, Pendeta Yukito."

Fuuma mengangguk. "Boleh juga idemu. Tapi kau tau jarak Clow sangat jauh, memakan waktu 4 hari perjalanan menggunakan kuda. Bisakah kita selamat sebelum kita tiba disana?"

Kurogane terdiam, kerutan di dahi bertambah dalam menandakan dia tengah berfikir. Crimsonnya menatap Fai yang bersandar di batang pohon akasia.

"Kita akan menyamar. Dia-" tunjuknya pada Fai, "- harus kita sembunyikan."

.  
.

~ o0o ~ ×X× ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ ×X× ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Istana Ascardum.

Raja Ashura berjalan mondar-mandir didepan singgasananya. Dia tampak gusar. Para pembesar kerajaan dan bawahan yang mengelilingi menatap cemas padanya.

"Baginda, bagaimana tindakan kita selanjutnya? Jika rakyat sampai tau penyihir sudah tidak berada di Ascardum, rakyat akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memberontak," ujar seorang menteri.

"Tutup mulutmu! Tanpa kau ingatkanpun aku sudah tau. Kau tidak perlu banyak bicara!" bentak Raja Ashura.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia." Menteri itu segera menunduk.

"Jika informasi ini sampai bocor keluar apalagi sampai diketahui rakyat, pasti sumbernya dari mulut kalian. Dan jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala kalian dan menumpankannya pada buaya."

Seluruh penghuni aula tampak ketakutan mendengar ancaman raja. "Ampun, Baginda. Kami berjanji akan tutup mulut dan menjaga rahasia ini dari dunia luar."

Raja Ashura menatap sengit pada bawahannya, meneguk rum lalu membanting gelas perunggunya ke lantai. Prang! Setengah isinya tumpah membasahi marmer.

"Bajingan tengik! Jika mereka tidak menyandera penyihir, aku pasti sudah mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka saat itu juga."

Dengan kasar Ashura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke singgasana. "Jendral Glosum, kirim 10 prajurit terkuat yang kau miliki. Sebar ke seluruh penjuru Jazirah Selatan dan temukan mereka. Ikuti mereka diam-diam dan lakukan dengan rapi. Jangan mencolok apalagi sampai diketahui rakyat dan kerajaan lain. Laporkan setiap pergerakan mereka padaku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," patuh sang jendral.

Raja Ashura menatap perdana menteri. "Kau. Siapkan 'dia' untuk menyamar menjadi penyihir. Siapkan sebaik-baiknya, jangan sampai ketahuan jika 'dia' bukan penyihir yang asli."

Perdana menteri segera menunduk hormat. "Laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

Rahang Ashura mengeras, mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Mungkin 'dia' bisa menggantikanmu dulu sementara waktu. Tapi selama 'dia' ada disini akan kupastikan kau kembali, Fai." Ashura menyeringai.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ ×X× ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ ×X× ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Fai terbangun setelah matahari sepenuhnya terbenam. Bulan sabit telah bertahta di atas sana, menghantar cahaya remang pada semak ilalang. Kelopak pucatnya terbuka, menampakkan iris sewarna lautan yang sayu. Fai mengerjap dan menatap sekeliling dimana dia dibaringkan di tanah terbuka dengan karpet kulit sebagai alas. Tubuhnya terbalut kain putih, tirai jendela.

"Sudah sadar, Penyihir?"

Fai terkesiap, pandangannya melayang ke arah seorang lelaki besar didepan api unggun. Fai mengenalinya sebagai lelaki yang menyekapnya. Shappirenya membola.

"Kau- dimana aku?" Fai mencoba bangun tapi kembali berbaring saat merasakan denyutan kuat di kepalanya. "Ugh..." Fai memijit pelipisnya.

Kurogane melirik Fai sejenak lalu bangkit dan meraih qirbah. Mengambil tempat di samping penyihir, sebelah lengannya dia gunakan untuk membantu penyihir itu bangun.

"Minum." Kurogane menyerahkan qirbahnya.

Fai menatap bingung pada Kurogane yang menyangga tubuhnya. Dengan ragu Fai meraih qirbah itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Umh.. ini dimana?" Fai mengulang pertanyaannya setelah selesai minum. Dia meraba lehernya yang perih dan baru menyadari jika lehernya dibalut kain. Sepertinya pria besar itu mengobatinya.

"Yang jelas bukan di Ascardum," jawab Kurogane singkat. Mengindahkan Fai yang memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Tuan, mengapa kau membawaku? Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku saja dan membiarkan aku kembali?"

Kurogane menyeringai. "Melepaskanmu? Mana mungkin aku melepaskan orang yang paling diincar di seluruh Jazirah Selatan ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau jaminan hidup kami. Selama ada kau, Ashura tidak akan berani membunuh kami. Jadi jangan bicara macam-macam apalagi mencoba kabur. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu." Suara baritone berat Kurogane terdengar mengancam.

"Tidak! Sebaliknya, kehadiranku hanya akan mengundang bahaya. Raja Ashura tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejar untuk membunuhmu."

Kurogane tersenyum mengejek. "Oh ya? Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saat masih di istana? Dia hanya pengecut yang sangat takut kehilangan penyihirnya."

Fai melayangkan tatapan protes. "Tuan, aku serius. Tolong biarkan aku kembali, aku berjanji akan tutup mulut, aku tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan kalian pada Raja Ashura dan kalian bisa kabur sejauh-jauhnya."

Kurogane menatap garang Fai, kedua tangan besarnya menangkap bahu Fai dan menghempaskannya kembali berbaring ke tanah. "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau pikir aku akan percaya ucapanmu? Jangan naif, Penyihir."

Raut terkejut nampak pada ekspresi Fai, melihat pria besar itu menindih tubuhnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kurogane, dia terperanjat saat menyadari wajah Fai begitu dekat dengan miliknya. Kurogane kembali berdebar-debar.

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman membuat Kurogane terkejut dan segera melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Fai. Fuuma dan Syaoran datang membawa buntalan-buntalan besar.

"Wah... wah... ternyata kau menyuruh aku dan Syaoran ke kota supaya bisa berduaan saja dengan penyihir," sindir Fuuma, menyeringai menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan jahil. Sementara Syaoran hanya tersenyum canggung.

Kurogane tidak menjawab, dia kembali duduk dan hanya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Fuuma. "Kalian dapat barangnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja." Fuuma menyerahkan sebuah buntalan pada Kurogane.

"Bagus," ujar Kurogane menatap Fai penuh determinasi.

"Saatnya menyusun rencana."

.  
.

Sementara itu di Ascardum, Jendral kepercayaan Raja Ashura mulai menyebar pasukan terkuatnya ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

.  
.

To Be Continue

.  
.

* Sabana :: padang rumput yang dipenuhi semak/perdu dan diselingi beberapa jenis pohon yang tumbuh menyebar, seperti palm dan akasia.

* Giryuu :: Nama pedang Kurogane.

* Qirbah :: tempat air minum dari kulit hewan.

.  
.

A/N :: Fay merasa tidak puas ama chapter ini ;-; Fay udah rombak sampai 3x tapi tetap merasa chap ini aneh. Yah... memang cuma segini kemampuan maksimal Fay, semoga kalian suka.

.  
.

Makasih pada reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak pada chapter sebelumnya. Baik itu review, fav dan follow. Terima kasih atas segala apresiasinya. Fay seneng banget :D

Bagi yang review memakai akun, udah Fay balas di PM ya... Bagi yang anon Fay balas disini saja ::

* penggemar :: makasih udah bilang fic ini keren :D padahal ini fic genre adventure pertama Fay. Ini udah lanjut ya... semoga kamu suka. Jangan kapok RnR lagi :D

* rood chishi :: kamu bener2 stalkerku ya XD Aku cukup kagum ama kamu, kamu belum tau anime ini, gak tau chara-charanya, tapi kamu tetep mau baca XD

semoga kedepannya kamu jadi suka juga ama KuroFai :3 *ngarep. Oke... makasih reviewnya. Ini dah lanjut ya, semoga kamu suka. Jangan kapok RnR lagi di fic ini :D

.  
.

Terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan membaca fic Fay ini. Kesan dan pesan Fay tunggu di kotak review. Review kalian adalah semangat bagi Fay untuk nulis di fandom sepi ini :"

16 Agustus 2016 


End file.
